Comfortably Numb
by XIrishXDreamerX
Summary: Draco is used to his life, he is used to the lies, the pain. He's used to the illision of being the bad guy, he used to fight it but he's realised he can no longer fight he's become numb.What will happen when someone finds out the truth? R
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N: this is my first fanfic so be as nice as possible?? All reviews are welcome even if they're flames!)**

Disclaimer: it's not mine its J.K. Rowling's ….

Copy write: but the plot is mine…

**Comfortably Numb**

**Chapter 1**

Lucius Malfoy sat in his library, casually drinking fire whiskey contemplating the previous events of the night. They had come so close, so close to killing that big oaf of a "teacher" at that pathetic excuse for a school of magic. Of course killing the half- breed wasn't of great importance to him, or the other death eaters. The purpose of ridding the world of that worthless excuse of a life was to break the spirits of all who supported Albus Dumbledore. But to the Dark Lord, it was much more than that. They had failed such a simple mission, some were even caught and sent to Azkaban. Of course none of the more valuable members, but all the same, they had been caught.

Lucius cringed at the memory of telling the Dark Lord of the outcome of their raid.

"_What do you mean they failed Lucius? You were the highest rank among those pathetic excuses of followers were you not? You were put in command of this raid were you not?" Voldemort said with his back turned to Lucius and facing the fire place. He then turned to a guard at the door, "Take them all to the dungeons and prepare them for the torture chambers, except this one…"_

Lucius found himself walking to the third floor of the Manor, the entire floor belonging to his ungrateful son Draconus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat on the corner of his bed reading a rather interesting muggle book called Peter Pan. Although, it is considered a children's book, it was quite thick and he found it to be rather enticing. The notion of being a child for eternity, goofing around on a beautiful island not having to ever worry about adult problems. That was something Draco cherished, especially with the war coming up. He hated the thought of it and pushed it out of his mind, and continued to read.

A moment later his door slammed open, 'What the hell does he want now?' Draco thought to himself.

"What are you doing? What is that?!" his father stared wildly at the book in his hands. 'Oh shit' he thought.

"Is that a muggle book?" Draco stayed silent, and scooted backwards toward his wall on the bed.

His father grabbed the book, threw it on the floor and set it on fire, "Incendio!" he then grabbed Draco and threw him on the fire. Draco could smell the burning of his own flesh. Thankfully though, it was only his back being burned. The pain screamed his way into his consciousness. His father began to yell, "Get up!" he did as he was told only to be pushed backwards into the corner of his desk, hitting the back of his head and fell to the floor, and cut the corner of his mouth on the fall. He began to taste the revolting copper quickly seeping into his mouth and glared defiantly at his father. In that instant he did something very stupid, he spit the blood in his fathers face.

"Crucio!" Draco's body twisted and broke many times over, his shoulders were on fire, his legs kept breaking over and over, and his back, which was already burned was in the most pain as he could feel and hear all the bones breaking. Draco bit his lip hard to keep from screaming, he didn't want his father to have the satisfaction of his pain.

The pain was so intense, he could hardly breath, and then everything faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron Weasely was sneaking around quietly on the second floor of the Malfoy Mansion. He and Hermione were in this awfully dreadful place helping Harry find his wand which he carelessly dropped on the Order of the Phoenix's raid of the Manor a week earlier. The trio wasn't supposed to have come, and their presence was surprisingly never learned about by neither the Order nor any member of the Malfoy family.

"Ronald?" Hermione asked, there was a clear sound of anxiety in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"It's ridiculous searching for Harry's wand here when he said he distinctly remembers dropping it in the dungeons." she said. Harry had said that he absolutely remembered he dropped his wand in the Dungeon. Why had they been down there? Searching for Tonks, a missing Order member since the end of Fifth year, and their sixth year was nearing rapidly with one week left of holiday.

Nevertheless, Harry had changed his mind and said he might have dropped his wand on the second floor, he doesn't remember anymore. Ron and Hermione knew Harry didn't drop his wand on the second floor, he just wanted to keep his best friends, probably the closest thin he has to family sin Sirius' death, safe. They agreed to search the second floor to humor him.

Ron looked up at her, "yeah and who is to say we're so say on the second floor anyway?"

Hermione smiled at him and they made their way down the large limestone staircase.

That smile, Ron was so enchanted by it, Hermione consumed his every thought and every time her eyes sparkled even slightly in his direction his heart skipped a beat. Every time he saw that beautiful smile he felt as if he was floating on air, and when she laughed, time itself seemed to slow down just to admire her beauty and intelligence.

Ron was pulled out of his day dream, "Okay, ready to go down?"

"Huh?" Ron now realized they were at the front door of the dungeon.

"Oh yeah, les' do it".

**(A/N: so what did you think? Please review! And read on I'll have another chapter up a little bit later!)**


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N: this is my first fanfic so be as nice as possible?? All reviews are welcome even if their flames!)**

Disclaimer: it's not mine its J.K. Rowling's ….

Copy write: but the plot is mine…

**Comfortably Numb**

**Chapter 2**

The staircase and walls leading down to the dungeons themselves were almost too intimidating. It looked as if their original color was gray, cement. But now, they were red. The walls had dry blood all over them. Ron saw Hermione shudder; He looked over at her and saw she had stopped dead in her tracks. She was transfixedley staring at something just before her.

He looked over to see what caught her gaze, and there, to his horror fresh blood (or at least fresh-ish). With wide eyes he gasped and he and Hermione turned to each other. Still wide-eyed and breathless, she touched the blood. "Odd, that's very irregular," She looked quizzically at the blood on her finger and on the floor. "What? What is it now?" Ron asked almost inaudibly. "Well, this blood is cold, meaning it is old, it should have dried up in a couple of hours. But, it's about a week old... this staircase must be enchanted somehow."

"That's sick, why would anyone want to keep blood hangin' 'round?" Ron then realized the person they were dealing with was about as demented as YouKnowwho, himself, and realized the stupidity of his question. He shook his head. "Right then, let's keep going."

The Dungeons were completely black until Hermione lit the torches "Incendio" she whispered. They found Harry on all fours searching for his wand by felling and it looked like he wasn't getting anywhere. "You're supposed to be on the second floor!" Harry hissed in a whisper. "Look Harry, I know you're worried about us and don't want us to be killed or hurt on your account, but we chose o come with you, to be mates with you, we chose to help you in this war, and we're NOT going on some wild goose hunt while you search helplessly in the dark!" Hermione was surprised at this outburst by Ron, but she knew that he was absolutely right.

"Alright fine, you can look over by the cells while I look by these crates."

The Dungeon wasn't a largo room by any means. It was cold, damp, and solemn. The wall adjacent to the staircase's entrance into the eerie room, were chains bolted to the wall with cuffs at the end. Next to the two sets of chains there were two cells, but Harry didn't have time to look over there, he wanted to find his wand and get out of there, which is why he told Ron and Mione to search over there.

After a couple of minutes of silent searching, Harry heard Hermione gasp and muffle her gasp from becoming any louder, behind him. "What is it Hermione?" he turned around to see Ron and Hermione gaping at the cell furthest to the right. "What is it?!" Harry asked again, alarmed, he feared what they might find in of these cells. "Someone is in here" Hermione responded almost completely inaudibly in awe. Harry's heart began to race, 'In HERE!?! what was that supposed to mean? Lucius? Someone possibly more dangerous?' Hermione spoke up again, "Some one in the cell".

Harry's mind screamed,' it could be Tonks!' He ran over there to find quite a disturbing sight.

A boy hanging from the wall from chains and had cuffs, the cuffs had spikes in them, piercing into the boys wrists all around, blood was still dripping down. Harry couldn't tell what color hair the boy had, for parts of it was freshly and unnaturally red, and other pars were old, dried brown.

"Bloody Hell" Ron breathed. Hermione went rummaging through her pocket and pulled out a set of keys, and opened the cell door. She took out the smaller key and unlocked the cuffs, and the unconscious boy fell to the floor. "Where'd you get those?" Ron asked, Harry was about to ask the very same question. "Let's just say the second floor wasn't completely useless," she then muttered "Mobilicorpio" and the boys' body levitated. "Right, lets move him to the table," Harry said. Ron quickly ran to the wooden table in the middle of the room and cleared off all of the "tools" used for torture. Hermione lowered his body onto the table, carefully. When they got him onto the table they saw he had so many more injuries than the puncture wounds on his wrists. His shirt wand pants were ripped in various places, and where there wasn't black and blue bruises, which were slowly turning yellow and green, there was gashes and blood. The largest gash was on the back of his head.

"Hermione, take out your water canteen," Harry said this and then realized she was ten steps ahead of him. hermione was pouring water from her canteen onto her shirt and began cleaning the dried blood from his face. "This makes me even more worried about Tonks," harry sighed.

"How can anyone treat another person like this?" Ron asked still amazed at the severity of torture this boy had gone through. From the looks of it, he was their age, Ron wondered if he was someone who went to Hogwarts. "That's easy Ron, Lucius Malfoy has no soul," Harry replied. "Don't be ridiculous Harry, everyone has a soul, even Voldemort himself, Malfoy probably doesn't have a heart," Ron retorted. "Do you-" Harry began to say but was cut off by another gasp from Hermione.

She looked stunned. _'What could be worse than the wounds he already has? Is it someone we know?'_ Harry began to wonder. "What is it Hermione?" They began to walk over to her and the boy from sitting of the crates. "It's-it's...Draco" She managed to stutter.

The Trio stared in awe t the mangled body before them. It was so odd for them to see him like this. Who would have known? Ron finally broke the silence that consumed them, "Well no wonder why he's such an arse," "Ronald!" hermione whipped her head around to look at Ron. "Actually Ron makes a good point... it's probably the only way he knows how to act I mean with Lucius being his father, seriously look how he treats his own son," All their heads turned to Draco. His breath began to quicken, the trio exchanged glances of worry, and moved towards him.

He began to moan in pain, quietly at first, and then it gradually became louder. He then tightened his eyes, clutched the edges of the table with his hands and began to scream. It was a blood curling scream. Harry, Ron and Hermione covered their ears. Then Hermione quickly covered his mouth "Shh! He might come down here!" she whispered. Draco's eyes popped open and saw the golden trio standing over him with wide eyes. His eyes were looking around wildly evaluating his surroundings, he was no longer in the cell, he was on the table...where the torture took place. Granger still held her hand over his mouth looking scared. He slowly controlled his breathing and she took it off.

No one knew what to say, so the trio stood in silence starring at the boy who made their lives a living hell, and Draco lay their starring at the three people he regretted ever torturing. But what was he supposed to do all those years? His father already gave him enough flogging for being to "nice" to them in the first place.

Harry looked on at his enemy. Draco looked as if he was trying to move, he then sharply sucked in a breath and clamped his eyes shut. He then rolled on to his side, his back facing the trio and vomited. He then slowly stood up, and reached into his pocket and handed Harry his wand, "Here, I found this on the floor when-" loud foot steps were starting to come down the stars accompanied by the sound of hells following close by.

The trio looked towards the staircase and turned to Draco, whose eyes were the widest they could have physically been, and he looked more scared than any person they ever saw in their lives.

**(A/N: so what did you think? Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone in the Dark

**(A/N: Hey ok so um….4 reviews for two chapters? Ok…well that sucked. Please review! It makes me update faster! Anyway I hope everyone who celebrates Christmas had a good one. I did! Enjoy the chapter!)**

**Disclaimer:  It's not mine its J.K. Rowling's….**

**Copy write: My plot XD **

**Chapter 3**

**Alone in the Dark**

The trio looked towards the staircase and turned to Draco, whose eyes were the

widest they could have physically been, and he looked more scared than any person they

ever saw in their lives. "Shit," he said almost too quiet for anyone to hear.

The steps were coming closer, and Draco was having a hard time standing, he leaned on the table. He looked at his enemies, the last thing he needed was his father to find them here, kill them, and then the Ministry launching an investigation on their deaths. It would mean more torture for him. He looked around the Dungeon, trying to think of a place for them to hide. He then saw that huge ridiculous safe against the wall. Was it stupid to have the family safe in the Dungeon? Yes. Was his father overly paranoid and incredibly stupid? Again, yes.

It was perfect. They could fit inside, it would be crammed, but they would have to deal with it.

He staggered toward the safe _'38-24-18-36'_ he opened the door, "Hide in here, it opens from the inside,".

They looked at him in shock. "Do you want to live or die!?" he spat at them hoarsely. The steps were growing louder with every passing moment and they rushed towards the safe and closed the door. As Draco made his way back towards the table he turned around, "And be quiet, it's not sound proof, I would know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" 'Arry! Get off me foot!" Ron whispered. Harry moved, "Shh!" Hermione warned.

They heard muffled voices, and they stopped moving and tried not to breathe too loud. They succumbed to the fear of the unknown.

The sound of crashing against the walls and the table screeching across the floor could be heard. Yelling, and screaming continued, but they couldn't make out the words. And then one, long, loud painful scream echoed through the dungeon. Then, silence.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood completely frozen, and absolutely silent. They strained their ears to hear any sound. But none came. Unbearable uncertainty consumed them. Consumed in the darkness they had no idea if it was safe, if the people that belonged to those ominous echoing footsteps had left. They didn't know if the absence of any sound at all should be regarded as a good thing, or as a terrible thing.

After what seemed like hours of this, Ron could no longer bear it, "Do you think it's safe?" "It's hard to tell," Hermione whispered. "Well, I don't know 'bout you lot, but I'm leavin'" he pushed his was from behind the two and felt around to find the handle at the front.

At first, when he couldn't find any sign of a handle or any impression in the door at all, he began to panic. His breath began to quicken and he felt claustrophobic in this crammed safe. He was in a huge titanium SAFE in the bloody MALFOY MANSION for Pete's sake! No one is going to find them, they were going to die for sure. _'If I ever get outta here I'm going to do worse to that bloody Mal-"_ He began to think, but then, his hand ran across something. Something long, Something cool to the touch he could put his hand around it. It was the handle! Ron let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Slowly he pulled the large metal handle down and pushed the heavy titanium door. He stuck his head out and looked around.

The wooden table was tipped over on its side, many crates had been knocked over and their insides were strewn across the floor, the looked as if they had been thrown around the room. He saw Malfoy on the floor he was lying on his stomach struggling to get up, but failing miserably. His elbows suddenly gave out from under him and he hit the stone cold floor.

Ron couldn't help but feel good about this. He knew it was a horrible thing to wish on someone, but he had been wishing that Malfoy would have something like this done to him since the day they met. He was so horrible to him.

Ron looked about the room more carefully and saw that it the coast was clear, it was okay to exit the safe. He did so, and Hermione, and Harry followed his example. "Wow," Hermione whispered. They made their way over to their struggling enemy and found that many of his some-what-healed wounds had re-opened.

"We should do something," said Hermione. Even though Draco Malfoy made her life (especially hers) a living hell, she couldn't bring herself to leave him like this, What he had done to her was much different than physical pain. It was only taunting, and being made fun of constantly. Anyone could ignore that and be the better person, you just have to be mentally stronger than your opponent. But what had been done to Draco was terrible, she could see that he was barely drifting in and out of consciousness.

She couldn't leave any human being like this.

"WHY? Why should we show him a courtesy he would never show us?" said Harry. "How do you know he wouldn't give us the same courtesy? None of us have been in that situation," it was true, they have never been in that situation, but she wasn't too sure that Draco would actually help them either. All the same, she prided herself in being the bigger, better person, doing for someone what they wouldn't do for her because they were too stubborn. "And he did give you your wand back…" she pointed out. A groan came from Malfoy, about ten feet away from the arguing friends. They all looked in his direction, and saw he was trying to get up, his hand then slipped and he fell back on his chest. "They're gone," they heard him say. "Wha'?" Ron blurted out "They've gone to the Parkinson's party" said Draco in disgust, "It's safe to leave, they will be gone for a long long time."

Hermione gave Harry a look and he shrugged his shoulders. She walked over to him, but when she was about two feet away from him she slipped. She let out a loud scream, and fell on her side. When she did, she felt all wet on that particular side. _'Ugh, this stupid Dungeon is so damn damp and moldy, would it kill them to clean it up every once in a while?' _she thought to herself. Getting up, she met two sets of very wide eyes that belonged to her best friends.

She began to get scared and felt her own eyes getting wide from the anticipation and fear of what could be behind her. Could it be the Malfoy's ? But Draco had said they'd be gone for a long time.

Harry and Ron continued to give her that wide-eyed stare. "What?"

"Um, Hermione…." Ron began to say.

"Bloody hell what is it!?!"

**(A/N: So what did you think? Sorry for the cliff hanger, I couldn't resist. Please review! Reviews are love!)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tough Desicions

**(A/N: O.k. so, not many reviews for this story…how sad. Because reviews make me update faster. sigh anyway. Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it!)**

**Disclaimer:  it's not mine**

**Copy write: but it is mine. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Tough Decisions**

Draco lay in ever constant pain on the stone cold, and wet, floor of the Dungeon. He heard a large heavy door open, and soft foot steps on the floor. He began to panic '_No, he can't be back, please, Merlin, no!'_ He decided he was going to try and fight back this time, or if he couldn't fight back, he was at least going to try and get away. He propped himself up on his elbows, and got as far as his hands. He winced in pain. Moving was taking so much energy out of him. His elbows then gave out and he fell back down facing the floor. The pain was radiating through him, he began to close his eyes.

The soft whispering voices had now turned into yelling voices. Voices he recognized. He struggled to concentrate, he was trying to place the voices, but he was finding it very difficult, he was dizzy and could barely move. He then heard** "**And he did give you your wand back." Wand? What wand? Potters wand! ……oh, it was Potter and his band of followers. He better get them out of here, before his mother and father came back.

He tried to move but instead he let out a groan of pain. Even trying to talk hurt so much. "They're gone," he managed to get out in a rather hoarse voice. "Wha'?" he heard the stupid Weasel say. "They've gone to the Parkinson's party" he said in disgust. He didn't care much for them. He didn't care much for anything in his life at all. An abusive father, an impassive mother, a life at a school where he had a bunch of stupid croanies. All he had were material possessions. "It's safe to leave, they will be gone for a long long time." With that said, he could finally rest. He could feel his heavy eyes shutting, and opening. It was like he no longer had control of his body, everything was growing dark. The last thing he heard before he emerged into the silent abyss of unconsciousness was a loud scream and a _thump._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um, Hermione…." Ron began to say.

"Bloody hell what is it!?!"

"Uh….your-your covered in….blood." Ron managed to stutter. "What?" She looked down at herself and saw one whole side of herself covered in a dark warm liquid, the right side of her shirt was now red instead of white. She looked down at her hands, both covered in blood. She felt her face, wet, and looked at her hair, a deep color of red.

"Oh," she finally whispered. She began to back up from the site of gore that was Draco. Taken aback, staring at her hands in horror, walking backwards away until her back hit the wall. She slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"Hermione?" Harry looked at her warily. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah. I-I'm fine." She mentally smacked herself out of the daze she was in, and said to the boys, "Please, lets just get out of here." She again used the levitating spell to bring Draco's limp body with them. "Hermione, what do you think you're doing? He's NOT coming with us." Harry stood firmly in front her. "We can't just leave him here like this Harry! What is this about? You're stupid pride!?" Ouch, that had to hurt. "If you pride yourself in being so much better than him, like I know you are, then you will help me get him out of here and PROVE to everyone else that you are the better person!" She was sick and tired of Harry and Ron being "Holier-than-thou" and not even proving it. If you're going to be better than someone else you can't just say it you have to do something about it.

"Oh and just WHERE do you expect us to bring this prat, Hermione?" Ron began, "Do you want us to just waltz into my house with Draco sodding Malfoy floating in the air? Do you want us to bring him to St. Mungo's and stay there until he's all better?" He said in a sarcastic baby-voice.

Ron was sickened by the way Hermione even cared if this _thing_ lives or dies. After all the things he had said to her, and Harry, and him? How could she even think he is worth caring for?

"Look. I am tired, I want to get out of this nightmare, but I will NOT leave another human being in this state. So, I'm leaving with him, and if that means that you will leave in the car without me, then so be it. I'll just have to find my own way of getting back," said Hermione. She was fuming, and furious at her best friends. _'How can they be so unreasonable?'_

"Fine. We'll take him back to my house and ask my dad if he can take him somewhere," Ron grumbled obviously unsatisfied with this arrangement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night sky was turning from a wonderful color of indigo into yellow as the sun rose from it's slumber. But, as soon as it was yellow the color turned to a deep red on the clouds. It gave the trio an eerie feeling as they walked from the car to the Weasley's house.

The door of the Weasley's house slowly crept open as Ron peeped inside. Hoping no one was awake.

"RONALD WEASLEY! JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN!?" Ron cringed at the sound of his mother's angry voice. No one was happy when Molly Weasley was angry. Ron turned back to face Harry and Hermione. "Still think this is a good idea?" He stepped in the house to face his doom.

"Hey, mum," Ron said quietly as he stared intently at his black trainers. Harry and Hermione followed suit. "Hello Mrs. Weasley," Molly looked at the two in surprise. "Harry, Hermione what are you doing here?"

"Well," Harry began, " You see, it was my fault Ron was out so late Mrs. Weasley. We, uh…..well, we snuck into the Malfoy Mansion when the Order wasn't looking those couple of weeks ago…and I uh, lost my wand that night." He managed to get out.

"You…you all did WHAT!?! You could have been killed!" she was so furious at them. "So what, were you doing tonight?" she looked at them intently.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and showed it too Mrs. Weasley shamefully with his head facing the floor. Before Mrs. Weasley could say anything more Hermione piped up, "We found something else too…" "More like some ONE" Ron finished for her. Hermione brought Draco's limp bloody and mangled body in with her wand and laid him on the floor in front of Mrs. Weasley. Just as she did, the sight of blood had already started to make its way visible on her carpet. "He was in a cell in the Dungeons, and _we_ couldn't leave him there." Hermione explained.

"You three go upstairs, get some rest, I'll call you all for breakfast in a few hours."

"But Mrs. Weasley what about him?" Hermione protested,

referring to Draco.

"I'll go get Arthur he'll take him to St. Mungo's." she said walking up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione! Breakfast!!" All three of the trio had fallen asleep in Ron's room. None of them on the bed, they didn't make it that far. Harry had his upper half on the dusty leather chair and his lower half was still on the floor. Hermione, fell asleep on a pile of books she was planning on borrowing. And Ron had fallen asleep strewn across the floor with a brown stuffed bear in his arms. And being so tired, none of them had heard the call for breakfast.

Fred, and George decided they would help with the wake up call. A loud pop! Accompanied by another one and they gave each other a mischievous grin. Fred threw a purple rubber ball on the floor in the middle of the three 'sleeping beauties', counted to five and they both disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud, almost ear deafening boom was heard in Ron's room. Immediately the trio got up and stood in a ready position. Purple mist began to leak from a rubber ball on the floor.

"What the hell is this?!" Harry said between coughs. Ron sighed. "NOT FUNNY FRED AND GEORGE!!! Come on lets go down for breakfast."

They sat at the table sending death glares at Fred and George, who were laughing at the amusing appearance of the trio coated in purple.

Someone very unexpected sat at the table then.

Sitting across from the purple mess that was the trio was a very lively, yet quiet Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron's mouth's dropped to the floor.

**(A/N: So what did you think, eh? Reviews are love!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries

**(A/N: Okie Dokie here. Uh so, it looks like I've abandoned you all for quite some time eh? And still I got only one review telling me to update? How sad. I have so many people reading this story and so many refusing to review. Ok I'm over it. Now, to compensate for my recent and unexplained absence this chapter will be longer than usual, I will also be posting chapter six tomorrow! Yay! And I will be updating more often!) ---DO THE UPDATE DANCE!!---**

**Notice: For those of you who are reading this story, and have read the book Maximum Ride, you should check out my fic on it!! Whoo! For those of you who haven't read Maximum Ride yet, PLEASE DO! It's super crazy awesome!**

**Oh and there will be one new character introduced in this chapter… hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim.

**Copy write: ** Ah, but I do own the plot.

Now on with the story!!!

**Chapter 5:**

**Discoveries **

Draco saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron's mouth's drop to the floor. Yes, it was quite unusual to be out of St. Mungo's so early from such an extensive flogging, so much deprivation of food, and hardly enough green sludge that was, according to his father, "water". Yeah right, water his arse. But, he had gotten out so early because he, essentially, begged the staff. His father would find him there for sure, he couldn't stay there. He would find somewhere else to live for the next two weeks and then school would be starting up again. He would be safe until Christmas Holiday.

No one said a word, but they all stared ever so asininely. Especially the two tall idiot twins and that annoying little girl one, who hadn't the slightest idea of the previous nights events.

Draco hated this uncomfortable silence. Why had he come _here_? Here, was of course the Weasley residence, or the Burrow. Although he asked himself why he was here, he could not care less about the answer. All he cared about was he was away from that monster, he didn't feel pain throbbing in every part of his body any longer making him wish for death to come. No, scratch that last part, Draco still wished for death.

Molly Weasely had noticed his presence at the table, "Well they fixed you up nicely didn't they Mr. Malfoy!" He gave her a courteous smile. Real sweet woman, she was. Nothing like her children. She brought him a plate full with mashed potatoes, scrambled eggs, bacon, buttered toast, and jelly on the side. It smelled delicious, and he couldn't wait to dig in. Being starved of food for six days will do that to a person. She also brought him a large glass of orange juice.

"Here you are dear! Well, eat up! You must be famished!"

Famished he was, and he finished the entire breakfast including the orange juice in about seven minutes.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasely breakfast was delicious," he was surprised at the sound of his voice. It was still rather hoarse.

"Oh, Draco dear, Arthur is upstairs; he would like to speak with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they were sure that Malfoy was out of hearing range Fred George and Ginny started in. "Mum! What is that prat _doing _here!?!" George began.

Next came Ginny, "And why isn't he going all psycho crazy on Harry or Harry on him?" she looked confused and then looked over adoringly at Harry. Harry turned his face quite embarrassed. He knew that she fancied him, quite a lot actually, but he didn't have the same feelings for her. In fact he didn't really even like her that much at all. Although, she knew what she was talking about. Usually the two would have been at each other's throats with spells at first sight of each other. How could they have a civilized breakfast at the same table, let alone in the same building!?

Then it was Fred's turn, "Mum, what is going on?"

"Well, ask Ron dear, he brought him home," She replied while using a spell to get the dishes to clean themselves.

The three gaped at Ron, "Hermione made me!" he blurted out as he pointed to her across the table.

"He was hurt!" she yelled in her defense.

"Whatever" Fred grumbled. She looked down at the floor with tears on the brim of her eyes.

Hermione knew they hated him, but honestly, he was horribly hurt, how can they leave someone in that condition behind? '_How can they be so horrid?'_ She thought. She felt in a way, betrayed by them just because she had given an enemy help. These were her best friends at this table, and they were all giving her dirty looks, and scowls. She felt defeated, out numbered, and unwanted. Without another word said, she got up, left the table and she went upstairs into an old dusty spare room.

It looked like one of the room Arthur Weasley kept all his muggle collections. Some of the things in the room were just absurd to her: an empty water bottle, a computer mouse, a magnet shaped like a flip flop, old post-it notes, lamp shades, and many more oddly random items.

Sometimes she hated the way they acted. They almost acted as bad as Malfoy himself. She let out a sigh to try and relieve some stress.

"What's wrong little Hermit?" No such luck. Hermione inwardly groaned. She dint' know that Ron's annoying American friend was here. Inhaling deeply and putting on a fake smile she said, "Hello Brandy, how have you been?"

Brandy was a metamporphmagus, yet her appearance almost never changed. She was very light skinned, had blood red lips, and bright and shining violet eyes. "Who made you cry Hermit? I'll kill 'um!" her face filled with raged and Hermione let out a chuckle at her reaction. Neither of them were all that fond of the other. Brandy found Hermione to be a prissy, annoying, know-it-all. And Hermione found Brandy to be too-loud-for-any-one-in-their-right-mind's-liking. But to Brandy, it didn't matter, if a friend of Ron's was hurt, Brandy would protect her.

"It's alright" Brandy shrugged her shoulders and went downstairs.

Everything was going wrong for Hermione. She hadn't told anyone yet, but her mother had been murdered a week after school let out last year. Her father was always distant. He was like a vegetable; he didn't even look at her anymore. Before she came to the Burrow she had forgotten so many things. She had forgotten what laughter sounded like, and what smiles looked like. But there was still something she couldn't remember. What happiness felt like. She felt hollow and empty inside, and it was eating away at her insides with every breath she took.

XXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt bad for leaving her father alone, but, she was also relieved the Weasley's had invited her to the Burrow. She needed to get away from this place, "Good-bye Dad," She looked over her shoulder to see her father sitting in that same chair, staring at the same spot on the floor, where he last saw his wife's body. Ever since that day he didn't even acknowledge her presence. She didn't blame him, after all, it was her fault her mother was dead. She walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After she knocked on the door of the Burrow it was almost immediately opened and she had seen a few things she had forgotten. The door was opened showing the people inside the warm home with smiles on their faces, people who could laugh with out a care in the world, who could laugh with out guilt and their insides becoming black and dead. "Hermione!! Hey….what's wrong?" Ron looked at her quizzically.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just wondering about when we're getting the book list. Honestly Ronald, aren't you the least bit concerned that we haven't received on yet?" She surprised herself with such a great cover-up. Usually she was terrible at lying, but this time the lies just flowed out of her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was covered in his blood. He lay there, in the same position as her mother. The blood was everywhere. She stared down at her hands, covered in his spilled blood, one side of her once white blouse, now a deep and eerie red.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEND FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She had to save him; she didn't want him to…end up like her mum. She suddenly became conscious that her face was completely soaked, from the tears that still refused to stop falling. No matter how many times she wiped them away they refused to stop falling. It hurt so badly, the image of her mothers eyes, wide open, hollow and starring at nothing, it was like she never had a soul. Blood stains on the white carpet of the family room, the room where they had so many happy memories. And Hermione, covered in the blood of her mother.

It was becoming hard for her to breath. Her lungs were being squeezed so tight. She couldn't take it anymore, her breath was coming out in shudders and she was violently shaking. The image of her dead mother's face wouldn't leave; she couldn't block it out any more. Hermione frantically searched around the room with her eyes, not leaving the spot she was standing in. She saw one of Mr. Weasley's muggle pocket knives. She needed a release. She needed to make up for the pain her mother felt, and this was the only way.

Slowly the slightly rusty pocket knife opened. The cool metal touched her perfect porcelain skin. She closed her eyes. The blade slowly cut vertically all the way down her forearm. A warm liquid quickly and steadily was making its way down her arms. She felt better so she decided to go deeper.

Finally, the blood on her body was her own and not someone else's.

The blade moved to her other arm, and made a deeper cut than the first.

But still the tears refused to stop falling, she was sobbing, and now the crimson flowing steadily down her arm refused as well.

She stood there in the middle of the room, the blood from her slit wrists was congregating together on the dusty floor. The bright crimson was creating quite a contrast to the grey old hardwood floors.

The door opened and she froze.

"Granger dinner is re-' Draco looked quizzically at the unusually sad girl before him. Tears were falling from her eyes and she was shaking shudders of breaths out. His eyes moved to her arms. They were mutilated. There were deep vertical gory and ragged cuts in each forearm. Blood was flowing steadily down the both of them. He followed the trail of blood down her right arm with his eyes, finally moving to her hand. There was an old, oddly small, and rusty knife clutched in it. She had done this to herself.

"What the hell did you do!?!" Hermione saw terror in his eyes. How is that possible? The terror was mixed with rage. _'How odd, you'd think he'd be delighted to see me like this,'_ she thought to herself. Hermione began seeing dots, and it was becoming even harder to breath.

"Malfoy I can't see," she breathed. And then her eyes rolled back, shut, and she fell to the ground.

**(A/N: Dun Dun DUN!! So what did you think? This is by far the most I have written. I'd like to get to at least 25 reviews please. If I have 25 reviews for this story, then the next installment will be up later tomorrow! Whoot whoot!**

**Suggestions are welcome, Reviews are love!)**


End file.
